Hi! School
by dearpanda
Summary: (CHAP 3 IS UP!) Si periang Baekhyun dan si cuek Chanyeol saling menyukai saat pertama mereka bertemu. Namun, kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menjalin suatu hubungan? "Kau kejam! Kau mencium orang yang kusukai!" [exo fanfiction; AU; school life; yaoi; bxb; chanbaek; kaisoo; hunhan; taoris; chenmin; sulay; dldr; rnr]
1. Klub Musik

"_**H**__i__**! S**__chool__"_

_**Chapter 1 : K**__lub __**M**__usik_

_**Cast : B**__yun__** B**__aekhyun__**, P**__ark__** C**__hanyeol__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool lif__**e**__**, C**omedy_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos_

_**A/N:**_

_Panda kembali dengan fic bertemakan school life! Sempet kepikiran buat marriage life atau fantasy, tapi kayanya otak dan tangan panda belum mampu x_x Maaf fic "From Me To You" belum panda lanjutin mehehe ~ so, ini fic dengan main cast ChanBaek yeay! Tapi other pairings juga hadir untuk memeriahkan (what). Oke, langsung baca aja ya! Enjoy and hope you like it! Jangan lupa review &amp; like ya! Chu ~ (sorry kalau banyak typo :p)_

* * *

Hari yang cerah di awal musim semi. Sinar matahari menghangatkan kota _Seoul_ yang baru saja meninggalkan musim dingin. Tapi hari yang cerah ini tak membuat pria mungil bermarga _Byun_ itu semangat. Ia menekuk wajahnya dan terus mondar mandir didepan pintu_ apartment_nya. Berkali kali Baekhyun melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Ini hari pertamanya menginjak bangku SMU dan dia tak mau mengacaukannya.

"_Eomma _cepatlah! Aku akan terlambat." Baekhyun terus menggerutu.

"Sebentar lagi sayang." Sang _Eomma_ membalas dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sang _eomma_ selesai dengan segala persiapannya. Baekhyun segera menarik wanita itu sambil sedikit berlari. Tiga puluh menit waktu yang tersisa sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai. Dan perjalanan dari rumah sampai sekolah membutuhkan waktu sekitar duapuluh lima menit. Baekhyun mulai frustasi, ia terus mengomel kepada _eomma_nya.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing saat _eomma_nya berkata dia harus tetap kerja dan tak bisa menemani Baekhyun. Dengan langkah yang terburu Baekhyun sedikit melompat keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sebelum benar benar memasuki gerbang, Baekhyun sempat berhenti dan tersenyum. Ia menatap plang bertuliskan "_Korea Kent Foreign School_".

Selesai dengan upacara penyambutannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Agak lancang mungkin untuk siswa baru sepertinya, tapi Baekhyun tak begitu peduli. Ia sibuk mengagumi sekolah barunya. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia bayangkan –dan baru kali ini Baekhyun tak merasa menyesal sudah belajar begitu keras.

Akhirnya tubuh mungil itu menyerah, cukup lelah juga berkeliling di bangunan seluas ini. Baekhyun menghampiri perpuastakaan –yang kelihatannya nyaman. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu Baekhyun menghampiri salah satu kursi dan duduk disana dengan nyaman. Ia melirik jam dinding, sekitar empat puluh menit lagi kelas pertamanya dimulai. Baekhyun mengamati sekitarnya sampai mata indahnya berhenti pada seorang siswa yang sedang duduk sendiri –membaca buku. Siswa itu memakai pita merah yang disematkan di _blazer_nya. Baekhyun yakin dia siswa kelas satu sama sepertinya.

"Hai!" Sapa Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Yang disapa hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan cuek. Mata bulatnya kembali fokus kepada novel yang ia pegang. Walaupun di acuhkan Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ia menempatkan tubuhnya disamping siswa itu.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku dari kelas 1-4." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Do Kyungsoo. 1-4." Jawab Kyungsoo yang menaruh sedikit perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Wah! Itu bagus! Kita sekelas! Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Baekhyun berucap –hampir berteriak.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan menutup bukunya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _halo-sahabat-baru-ku_.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ini perpustakaan. Berisik itu dilarang." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah Ani! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Baek, Baekkie atau Hyunnie. Hyunnie adalah nama sayang dari ibuku, itu terdengar imut kan?" Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pilih Baekhyun. Itu terdengar normal kan?" Kyungsoo berusaha meniru logat milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ne, kau boleh memanggilku Baekhyun. Aku akan memanggilmu Kyungie! Itu sangat imut."

"_Mwo_? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, "Ayolah, itu terdengar sangat _cute_. Aku suka benda benda _cute._"

Baekhyun terus berceloteh ini itu kepada Kyungsooo. Tak lupa dengan lengan Kyungsoo yang terus ia gandeng dengan 'mesra'. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah, masa SMU nya akan berat –pikir Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berpikir masa SMUnya akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu dengan cepat. Baekhyun telah terbiasa terhadap lingkungan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu sebulan untuk Baekhyun beradaptasi, hanya saja sekarang Baekhyun benar benar menemukan titik nyaman disekolah ini. Baekhyun sudah akrab dengan seluruh siswa dikelasnya, ia pun sudah 'resmi' menjadi sahabat si mata bulat –Do Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut. Semua berjalan terlalu mulus untuk Baekhyun. Tak ada barang sedikitpun hal yang menghalanginya untuk bersinar. Baekhyun jadi merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang sepertinya telah menemukan 'sesuatu' di sekolah ini.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya yang berharga itu.

"Aku harus cepat cepat. Hari ini jadwalku siaran."

Kyungsoo kembali berkata sambil membereskan mejanya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi?"

"Maaf Baek. Kau tahu kan jadwal siaran ku setiap jam istirahat makan siang?" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan menyesal kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau bersenang senang menjadi penyiar radio sekolah sedangkan aku kesepian. Hidupku beruntung sekali." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ah Baek, mana semangatmu? Besok aku tak ada jadwal siaran, kita makan bekal bersama. Oke?"

Saat mendengar ajakan Kyungsoo, mood Baekhyun kembali naik. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbinar kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baek, sebaiknya kau mengikuti kegiatan klub agar tak kesepian." Kyungsoo kembali bersuara sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Benar juga, kenapa aku tak mengikuti kegiatan klub?" Baekhyun bergumam.

Ia mematikan layar ponsel dan bergegas meninggalkan kelasnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang berada di koridor utama sekolah. Baekhyun meneliti tulisan tulisan yang berada di papan itu dengan serius sampai akhirnya mata indah itu mendapat yang ia cari. Daftar Klub disekolah ini.

_Klub Basket membuka pendaftaran untuk anggota baru._

"Basket? Ah tidak. Aku ini kurang tinggi." Gumamnya sambil menggeleng.

_Klub Sepak Bola membuka pendaftaran untuk anggota baru._

"Sepak bola? Akan ku pikirkan." Baekhyun kembali bergumam.

Ia terus bergumam saat membaca satu persatu nama Klub. Sampai ia berhenti pada satu nama Klub yang menarik hatinya.

_Klub Musik (Hubunngi Kim Joonmyun)_

"Apa maksudnya hubungi Kim Joonmyun?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Merasa kurang puas dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Klub Musik. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ia yakin ada sedikit informasi disana.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk melamun di bangkunya. Pandangannya kosong. Ia sedikit terkejut saat membaca informasi tentang Klub Musik yang ia idam idamkan.

_Klub Musik Korea Kent Foreign School sudah berdiri sejak sekolah ini dibangun. Namun sempat vakum untuk beberappa tahun. Dua tahun kebelakang, Kim Joonmyun anak dari pengelola sekolah kembali mengaktivkan Klub yang sempat berhenti ini. Sejak saat itu anggota Klub Musik hanya orang orang terpilih yang diajak bergabung oleh Joonmyun sendiri. Jika tertarik dengan Klub ini, silahkan hubungi Kim Joonmyun (3-1)._

"Apa aku harus menggoda Joonmyun _sunbae_ agar dia mengajakku bergabung?" Baekhyun berkata dengan helaan nafas.

"Siapa yang ingin kau goda?" Tiba tiba Kyungsoo muncul dan bersuara.

"Astaga Kyungie kau membuatku kaget!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wajahmu menggelikan. Tadi siapa yang mau kau goda?" Ulang Kyungsoo.

"Kim Joonmyun. Dia senior kita di sekolah ini."

"Maksudmu si ketua Klub Musik itu? Anak dari pengelola sekolah ini?"

"Kau mengenalnya Kyung?"

"Ya Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia pria yang ramah dan juga tampan. Semua orang ingin berteman dengannya."

Kyungsoo memberikan Baekhyun banyak informasi tentang Kim Joonmyun, Baekhyun pun mengatakan pada Kyungsoo ia ingin mengikuti Klub Musik. Kyungsoo tentu saja mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo mengatakan akan membantu Baekhyun jika ia bisa. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun senang. Setidaknya ada orang yang mendukung langkahnya ini.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap kesal kepada _Bento_nya. Kyungsoo berjanji padanya kemarin akan menemani Baekhyun makan hari ini. Tapi baru saja mereka akan pergi menuju kafetaria, seseorang menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi. Orang itu mengatakan Kyungsoo harus kembali siaran hari ini. Memang ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun kesal. Dengan brutal ia memasukan isi bentonya kedalam mulutnya. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial seorang Byun Baekhyun, pasalnya datang satu lagi musibah untuk Baekhyun. Kim Jongin si hitam yang menyebalkan duduk dihadapannya.

"Hai cantik." Sapa Jongin sambil cengengesan.

Baekhyun sedang malas berdebat, ia memilih untuk bungkam dan melanjutkan acara 'menghajar' bentonya.

"Kemana temanmu yang bermata bulat itu?" Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo." Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ah iya, kemana dia?"

_"__Selamat siang warga Korea Kent Foreign School. Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian. Untuk menemani makan siang hari ini, saya akan memutarkan lagu Gotta Be You dari 2NE1. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." _

"Apa suara pengeras suara itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, mata mengantuknya memancarkan sinar saat mendengar suara dari pengeras suara itu. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum dengan lembut. Jika Baekhyun adalah salah satu fans dari laki laki Kim ini mungkin ia akan berteriak dengan senang, tapi sayang Baekhyun bukan lah salah satu fans laki laki ini.

"Menyerahlah, dia membencimu." Baekhyun kembali memakan bekalnya.

"Apa katamu? Kim Jongin tak akan menyerah."

Jongin kembali cengengesan, ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun setelah memakan bekal makan siangnya adalah mengunjungi _rooftop._ Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi para siswa. Mereka lebih memilih mengunjungi rumah kaca yang baru rampung satu minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun memang dibuat takjub akan ruangan itu. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan menyegarkan. Tapi biarpun begitu, rooftop ini selalu menjadi langganan Baekhyun. Disana ia lebih merasa nyaman.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Saat itu Baekhyun mendengar suara asing yang memanggil namanya. Orang itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan orang itu. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi, tapi pandangannya terasa sangat menyejukkan, senyumannya membuat Baekhyun merasa senang dan dirinya terasa begitu bersinar.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara itu memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Eh iya? Saya Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sopan.

Pria itu terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kim Joonmyun."

"Joonmyun _sunbae_?!" Baekhyun memekik.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan refleks. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Pasti seniornya ini akan berfikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang aneh.

"Kenapa begitu terkejut?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil terkekeh.

"Ah maafkan aku Sunbae." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa apa."

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam kesunyian. Hanya suara dari lapangan olahraga yang terdengar. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan kenapa _sunbae _ini mendatanginya.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun aku ingin berbicara padamu."

"Ada apa _sunbae_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu saat bernyanyi untuk pelajaran Nam _Saem._ Ah, maaf bukannya aku tidak sopan." Joonmyun berhenti sebentar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tapi aku tertarik dengan suaramu, maukah kau bergabung dengan Klub Musik?"

Pertanyaan final dari Joonmyun membuat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Dan jawaban Baekhyun membawanya masuk kedalam _salon_ musik. Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat isi _salon itu. _Sebuah meja kopi mahoni diletakan di tengah ruangan, meja itu dikelilingi oleh satu sofa panjang dan dua sofa pendek. Di atasnya sebuah chandelier perak tergantung dengan megah. Di sisi ruangan, bermacam macam alat musik diletakan dengan apik. Dan Baekhyun pun dapat melihat ada ruangan lain disana, mungkin dapur? Karena terlihat sebuah lemari es berdiri dengan gagah disana.

"Baekhyun kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk." Joonmyun mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Hyung ini mengaggumkan!" Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Joonmyun?"

Sebuah suara muncul dan disusul oleh menyembulnya sebuah kepala dari balik tembok ruangan –yang mungkin dapur itu. Wajah itu mengagumkan, seperti lukisan yang dibuat dengan teliti. Detailnya seakan sempurna tanpa celah, bibir kecil yang berwarna merah muda, hidung bengirnya serta mata rusa yang bersinar. Baekhyun berani bersumpah wanita itu sangat cantik!

"Siapa anak itu?"

Dia kembali bersuara, suaranya sangat merdu. Joonmyeon tak langsung menjawab, ia tersenyum dan memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Baekhyun maju selangkah dan tersenyum gugup.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku murid tingkat satu. Mohon bantuannya, Sunbae."

"Ah jadi ini Baekhyun ya? Selamat datang. Namaku Luhan." Sunbae itu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Mohon bantuannya Luhan Sunbae!" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Luhan tertawa. "Jangan terlalu formal, Baek."

"Ah maafkan aku Noona." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Seiring dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang mengudara, tawa Luhan berhenti. Matanya membulat, dan pipinya memerah. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Baekhyun jadi panik, ia melirik Joonmyeon. Ia hanya tertawa pelan.

"A-ada apa Noona?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Baek, Luhan itu seorang pria." Joonmyeon berucap sambil tertawa nyaring.

"E—EH?!"

* * *

Gelak tawa dari Jongdae begitu nyaring terdengar. Ia tak henti hentinya tertawa saat Joonmyeon menceritakan kecanggungan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Baekhyun yang menyimpulkan bahwa seniornya Luhan adalah seorang wanita hanya tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali melirik Luhan. Luhan masih saja memukuli kepala Jongdae dan mengoceh kepada Joonmyeon –yang menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada seisi klub. Klub musik ini bukan klub besar seperti klub basket, klub tari ataupun klub lainnya. Klub ini hanya beranggotakan lima orang –yang masing masing diajak bergabung oleh Joonmyeon.

Setelah sesi perkenalan tadi, Baekhyun cukup mengenal para anggota klub ini. Jongdae dan Luhan adalah siswa tingkat dua, satu tingkat di atas Baekhyun. Sedangkan satu anggota lagi tak bisa hadir, ia bernama Chanyeol. Siswa tingkat tiga seperti Joonmyeon. Baekhyun hanya megangguk mengerti saat Joonmyeon memberitahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku penasaran dengan suaramu yang membuat ketua sangat kagum. Bisa kau tunjukkan?" Luhan yang telah membuat Jongdae 'babak belur' menatap Baekhyun antusias.

Baekyun terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa waktu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju _grand piano_ yang berdiri dengan anggun. Ia mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya disana, jarinya tengah bersiap siap diatas tuts.

"Kau bisa bermain piano?" Jongdae bertanya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, "Tentu saja hyung."

Jari lentik Baekhyun mulai menari diatas tuts yang menhasilkan melodi indah. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya ketiga seniornya itu telah terkagum. Bibir mungilnya mulai terbuka dan mengalunkan sebuah nyanyian. Bagaikan dimantrai ketiga orang disana berdecak kagum akan suara milik Baekhyun.

"Wow baekhyun! just wow!" Jongdae duduk dari tempat duduknya sambil bertepuk tangan meriah.

Luhan segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun, "Joonmyeon memang tidak salah, kau sangat mengagumkan!"

Joonyeon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah 'anak-anaknya', setidaknya kedatangan Baekhyun memberikan warna baru pada klub kecilnya.

* * *

"Kudengar Klub Musik memiliki anggota baru."

"Benarkah? Dasar tukang gosip."

"Heol. Kau bagian dari Klub itu! Harusnya kau lebih tahu. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan penggosip."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Klub itu, Kris."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N:

Ada yang penasaran? Lanjut lanjut? :3

Review please ~ panda membuka pintu dengan sangat lebar buat yang mau kasih saran atau kritikan, dengan bahasa yg sopan ya! Chu ~


	2. Chanyeol Sunbae

"_**H**__i__**! S**__chool__"_

_**Chapter 1 : C**__hanyeol __**S**__unbae_

_**Cast : B**__yun__** B**__aekhyun__**, P**__ark__** C**__hanyeol__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool lif__**e**__**, F**__amily_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos_

_**A/N:**_

_Panda kembali dengan chapter dua! Ini udah berusaha fast update loh XD semoga suka dengan chapter duanya, Jangan lupa review ya! I love you guys ~ maafkan kalau ada typo._

* * *

Di jam yang sama, hari yang berbeda. lapangan basket selalu saja ramai oleh teriakan dari para pemain taupun pelatih. Namun tak hanya itu, teriakan dari para _fans_ dari tim basket tersebut ikut memeriahkan ruangan tertutup itu. klub basket, salah satu klub terkenal disekolah ini. Berbeda dengan Klub Musik yang –sangat- tertutup, Klub Basket lebih terbuka. Mereka mengizinkan orang lain untuk melihat mereka berlatih setiap harinya. Jika ditanya, berapa banyak _fans_ dari klub tersebut mungkin jawabannya 50% dari siswa sekolah tersebut. Tak heran jika ruangan ini seakan tak pernah mati.

"Kris! Kris!"

"_Oppa_! Semangat!"

"Chanyeol _oppa_ sangat tampan!"

Kurang lebih teriakan seperti itu yang selalu terdengar dari kursi para penonton. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang para gadis yang berharap menjadi kekasih dari salah satu tim itu. Banyak sekali cara yang mereka lakukan untuk menarik perhatian para anggota tim basket itu, mulai dari memberikan handuk bersih, minuman atau kudapan manis. Namun sayangnya belum ada satupun dari mereka yang melirik para gadis tersebut.

_Priiitttttt_

Suara peluit menandakan latihan hari ini berakhir. Chanyeol menyeka keringatnya dan berlari menghampiri sabahat seperjuangannya –Kris. Seperti biasa, Kris selalu saja melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kepada _fans_nya.

"Tebar pesona." Chanyeol merangkul Kris dengan kencang.

Kris meringis, "Aku menghargai mereka."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan meraih botol minuman yang telah disediakan pelatih. Mata Chanyeol menatap sekeliling lapang, matanya menangkap beberapa siswa yang tengah berbaris di sebrangnya. Wajah mereka tampak baru bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka murid tingkat satu?" Chanyeol menyenggol sikut Kris.

"Ah, hari ini klub kita membuka pendaftaran anggota baru." Kris mengangguk.

Chanyeol hanya membuat bulatan dengan bibirnya, menandakan ia mengerti. Ia mengambil handuk dan hendak pergi menuju ruang ganti, sampai sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahnya.

"CHANYEOL! HEY!"

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, ia sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk menatap siswa yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa lapangan basket terasa lebih luas sekarang." Laki laki itu terengah saat tiba di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Orang orang klub menunggumu." Laki laki itu melanjutkan.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku keluar dari klub itu." Chanyeol berkata dengan malas.

"Hey ayolah, hanya kau yang bisa bermain drum." Laki laki itu melemparkan tatapan penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

"Luhan, dengar ya. _Passion_-ku ini ada di bola basket. Bukan pada stik drum ataupun klub itu."

"Setidaknya datanglah hari ini! Kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, dia adalah siswa tingkat satu. Anggota baru klub kita." Luhan berbicara dengan semangat.

"Dan jika kau datang hari ini kau bisa meberitahukan pengunduran dirimu kepada anggota lain." Sambung Luhan dengan pelan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, tak buruk juga ide milik Luhan. Ia bisa mengundurkan diri dengan terhormat menurutnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku pikirkan."

"Bagus! Pukul empat di salon!" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum. Ia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sampai..

_Bugh!_

Bola basket melayang dengan indahnya dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala Luhan. Keseimbangan luhan pun sedikit terganggu, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh menyentuh lantai. Luhan memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Sebuah suara membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

* * *

"KYUNGIE!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan begitu semangat, ia berlari menuju sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Baek aku sudah bilang jangan berisik disini!" Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang tengah ia baca.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengangkat tangannya, memberikan Kyungsoo tanya peace dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Baekhyun memang tak tahu tempat, dimanapun ia menginjakkan kakinya selalu saja berisik. Jelas jelas plang di atas pintu masuk ruangan ini bertuliskan "Perpustakaan" tapi Baekhyun masih saja seenaknya berteriak.

"Coba tebak apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau diterima masuk Klub Musik? Oh astaga Baek aku sudah mengetahui itu. Seisi sekolah pun tahu itu." Kyungsoo kembali fokus terhadap novelnya.

"Bukan! Bukan itu." Baekhyun cemberut.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Jadi apa?"

"Klub musik akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk kedatanganku!"

Oh lagi lagi tentang Klub Musik, Kyungsoo sudah mulai lelah mendengar tentang Klub itu. Baekhyun ini keterlaluan, sepengetahuan Kyungsoo para anggota Klub Musik selalu menjaga kemisteriusan mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menceritakan dengan gamblang apa saja yang terjadi didalam sana. Mulai dari salonnya, kegiatannya, anggotanya, semua ia ceritakan.

"Baek, apa mereka tak pernah menegurmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menutup bukunya.

"Mereka siapa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Klub musik. Kan kamu selalu menceritakan tentang mereka dengan seenaknya."

"Ah, Joonmyeon hyung bilang itu tidak apa apa kok. Lagi pula kan aku hanya bercerita kepada Kyungie."

"Tapi seisi ruangan ini dapat men—ASTAGA!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget, refleks ia menutup mulutnya.

Mata Kyungsoo yang memang bulat menjadi lebih bulat sekarang, pandangannya tertuju kepada satu titik. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Tawa Baekhyun pun pecah saat melihat 'hal' yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Aku akan pergi melalui pintu belakang, aku akan menunggumu di kelas. Dan jika orang itu menanyakan tentangku jawab saja tidak tahu. _Please?_" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil sedikit terkekeh, "Ya ya ya, aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini."

"Baiklah, aku sedikit menyayangi mu Baek!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo melesat menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hey cantik."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dengan malas. Matanya langsung menangkap sesosok manusia hitam dengan cengiran mengerikannya. Namun tak hanya si hitam yang Baekhyun lihat, disebelahnya berdiri sesosok manusia lagi. Namun ia berwajah datar dan bertubuh putih, sangat bertolak belakang –pikir Baekhyun.

"Ada perlu apa? Dan oh Tuhan kau bau sekali!" Baekhyun menutup hidungnya.

Jongin sempat diam sejenak sebelum duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Jongin yang baru saja selesai dari latihan basketnya langsung melesat menuju perpustakaan.

"Kemana dia? Biasanya dia selalu duduk disini setelah pulang sekolah." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia siapa?" Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Temanmu itu loh, yang matanya bulat."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Namanya Kyungsoo, Kyung-soo, Do-Kyung-Soo." Baekhyun memberikan tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Aku hanya berpura pura tidak tahu."

"Menyerahlah hitam, dia benar benar membencimu. Mana ada sih orang yang akan jatuh cinta pada stalkernya. Kalau orang gila sih mungkin saja, tapi Kyungsoo ini waras. Tak seperti kau, jadi menyerah saja."

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku yakin dia juga menyukaiku, aku bisa melihat dari tingkahnya."

"Dia begitu karena takut padamu bodoh! Sudah lah, aku harus pergi." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan buat Kyungie-ku ketakutan!" Ancam Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Apa katanya? Kyungie-ku? Enak saja!"

Jongin hendak mengejar Baekhyun, tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya. Jongin hampir saja lupa dengan kehadiran teman sepermainannya itu. Niat awal Jongin mengajak temannya ini adalah untuk pergi ke kafetaria. Tapi saat melewati perpustakaan ia menarik temannya dengan paksa.

"Ada apa sehun?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wow." Ucap sehun.

"Apanya yang wow?" Jongin makin tidak paham.

"Apa dia seorang laki laki? Kenapa manis sekali? Apa disekolah ini banyak laki laki seperti itu ya."

Jongin otomatis mengempaskan tangan Sehun yang menahannya ia juga memukul kepala temannya itu.

"Kau gila! Apa kau menyukai laki laki cerewet tadi?" Kata Jongin sambil menarik Sehun untuk bangkit.

"Aku hanya bilang dia manis!" Sehun balik memukul kepala Jongin.

"Seleramu aneh sekali."

* * *

Luhan berjalan sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya. Ia mulai kesal dengan seluruh murid –bahkan guru maupun staff disekolah ini. Mereka semua selalu saja menyebut Luhan adalah seorang wanita saat pertama kali bertemu. Demi seluruh saham milik Joonmyeon dia ini seorang pria yang manly! Ia ingin sekali menghajar seluruh manusia yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Noona_ atau_ Eonnie_ atau bahkan_ Agasshi._ Luhan kembali menekuk wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**_Saat itu Luhan sedang berada di Lapangan basket.._**

_Bugh!_

Bola basket melayang dengan indahnya dan mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala Luhan. Keseimbangan luhan pun sedikit terganggu, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh menyentuh lantai. Luhan memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku!"

Sebuah suara membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengedipkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali sampai tiga kali. Ia menatap lurus laki laki yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ekspresinya tampak datar, namun kilatan khawatir begitu ketara pana kedua maniknya. Dengan ragu Luhan meraih tangan itu, ia menarik tubuh kecil Luhan untuk bangkit.

"Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku." Ucap laki laki itu.

"Ah, tidak apa apa." Luhan berusaha tersenyum, ia menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik."

Luhan merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Sedangkan laki laki itu masih terus memeperhatikan Luhan dengan serius. Luhan menjadi sedikit canggung, ia menggaruk pipinya dan berdehem pelan.

"Ah, iya siapa namamu?" Tanya laki laki itu.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, Kelas 2-3." Luhan tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun, 1-2." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan berani bersumpah senyum anak itu sangat tampan. Ia kembali salah tingkah,

"B-baiklah senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah."

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga, Luhan Noona."

_WHAT?!_

Apakah Sehun baru saja menyebut Luhan dengan Noona? Wajah Luhan mengeras, senyumannya hilang. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Sehun panik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Noona? Apakah Noona baik baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Bia aku antar ke UKS."

"Se-Sehun."

"Ya Noona?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Kening Sehun mengerut, "Melihat apa?"

"Aku memakai celana." Luhan tersenyum dengan manis –coret menyeramkan.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sehun semakin bingung.

"Itu berati aku seorang laki laki. Wanita menggunakan rok disekolah ini."

"Eh? Kau bukan seorang cewek tomboy?"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan anak itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sehun! Antar aku ke kafetaria!"

"Ya!"

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Apa seharusnya luhan memang terlahir menjadi seorang wanita? Luhan menatap ke arah selangkangannya.

"LALU KENAPA AKU MEMILIKI INI!" Ia berteriak entah kepada siapa.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit. Pesta kecil itu pun sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun tanda tanda keberadaan Chanyeol belum terlihat. Pesta ini hanya pesta penyambutan sederhana, dengan kue tart strawberry dan teh _chamomile_ yang menemani mereka.

"Lu, kau bilang Chanyeol akan datang." Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia akan memikirkannya." Jawab Luhan sambil mengunyah tartnya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Kenapa dia jarang sekali kesini?"

Joonmyeon meletakkan cangkirnya, ia berdehem pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Dia ketua Klub Basket. Jadi dia sibuk Baek." Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Baek, dia lebih suka berada di klub basket karena klub itu terkenal. Padahal kemampuan bermusiknya lumayan." Jongdae asal bicara.

"Jongdae!" Luhan menyikut perut Jongdae.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Ah jadi begitu."

Tepat saat Baekhyun menyuapkan tart itu kedalam mulutnya, pintu salon terbuka. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan Luhan terlihat antusias.

"Masuklah, tehnya masih hangat." Joonmyeon menghampiri orang itu.

"Terimakasih." Suara berat itu menyahut.

Baekhyun yang sedang membelakangi pintu masuk terpaksa harus memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Pandangan mata Baekhyun langsung bertemu dengan mata bulat milik laki laki itu. Baekhyun tahu persis siapa dia, dia Chanyeol sunbae. Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya bulat, hidungnya mancung. _Perfect!_ Rasanya Baekhyun langsung tertarik dengan orang itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tanpa sadar garpu yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Chanyeol Sunbae." Gumam Baekhyun.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Gimana? Tolong jangan bash panda dengan akhir yang gitu XD hahaha ~ _

_Chapter 3 in progress ya! Doakan semoga cepat selesai._

_Ohya, ada reader yang tanya "beautiful creaturesnya kok ilang" panda juga gatau kenapa (?) Nanti panda re-post kok, tapi sekalian mau di edit lagi. jadi tunggu ya:') btw makasih loh yang udah tanya, panda sama sekali gak nyadar fic itu hilang.._

_Akhir kata, jangan lupa review :3_

_Sincerely, _

**_Dearpanda_**


	3. Old Friend

"_**H**__i__**! S**__chool__"_

_**Chapter 3 : O**__ld __**F**__riend_

_**Cast : B**__yun__** B**__aekhyun__**, P**__ark__** C**__hanyeol__**, **__other__**s**_

_**Genre : F**__riendship__**, R**__omance__**, S**__chool lif__**e**__**, F**__amily_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning : **_

_**Y**__ao__**i, **__b__**x**__b__**,T**__ypos_

_**A/N:**_

_Halo, karena banyak yang minta momen Baeksoo diperbanyak akhirnya lahir chapter tiga penuh dengan Baeksoo. Fyi, panda juga suka Baeksoo *-* Mohon maaf karena updatenya molor, panda baru selesai mid huft ~ semoga suka sama chap tiga ini! jangan lupa like &amp; review ya! *smooch*_

* * *

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing saat harus terus mendengar celotehan lelaki disebelahnya. Bahkan sejak tadi pagi anak itu terus saja bercerita tentang _Sunbae _nya di klub.

"Serius deh Kyung, dia keren sekali." Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, matanya mengawang-awang membayangkan wajah sang _Sunbae_.

"Lalu kalau dia keren kenapa? Toh tidak ada untungnya buatmu." Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Baekhyun agak ketus, kesal juga lama lama.

Baekhyun melotot dan mencubit lengan Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas panjang,

"Iya sih, tapi kan kamu ini sahabatku. Setidaknya bantu aku untuk mendekatinya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal Cha..Cha siapa namanya?"

"Chanyeol."

"Iya, Chanyeol maksudku."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepala didalam lipatan tangannya. Agak kasihan, sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo merasa harus menghibur Baekhyun. Iapun menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan membuat laki laki mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayolah Baek, jangan seperti seorang gadis. Aku akan membantumu."

Mata Baekhyun bersinar saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, iapun dengan reflek memeluk sahabatnya yang sama sama bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ah! Aku menyayangimu Kyung!"

Hampir saja Baekhyun akan mencium pipi sahabatnya itu, tapi naas sebuah pukulan lebih dulu mengenai kepalanya. Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan,

"Sudah ku bilang jangan kasar!"

"Siapa suruh peluk peluk sembarangan, mau cium segala lagi." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kyungsoo!" Untung saja pertahanan Baekhyun masih kuat, tubuhnya tak jatuh akibat dorongan dari si mata bulat.

Saat Baekhyun masih sibuk mengaduh kesakitan, Kyungsoo menatap lurus kearah kerumunan didepannya. Para pemain basket sekolah tengah menikmati bento mereka dalam satu meja. Banyak gadis yang mengerubungi meja itu, memberi snack atau cola kepada anggota tim kesayangan mereka. Tapi bukan itu semua yang menyita perhatian Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sangat tidak tertarik pada olahraga. Apa lagi basket, mengingat dirinya yang 'kurang tinggi'. Yang Kyungsoo pandangi adalah seorang yang tengah duduk disana. Wajah itu, perasaan rindu pun menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Kyungsoo ini orangnya keras, bahkan perasaannya pun terus ia tekan. Ia tak akan pernah bisa jujur bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun –yang kini tengah menarik narik seragamnya.

"Kyung lihat, itu Chanyeol Sunbae." Jari lentik Baekhyun mengacung kedepan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang Baekhyun maksud, dahinya berkerut. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Yang telinganya besar itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyung, dari jauh saja dia sangat tampan. Jika aku mendekat apa yang terjadi ya? Ah! Aku juga ingin membelikan cola untuk Chanyeol sunbae, siapa tau dia me—"

"Baek berhenti. Dia tidak tampan, telinganya seperti _Dobi._" Potong Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO!"

* * *

Bel pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah selalu menjadi alunan nada paling digemari para siswa. Wajah letih akibat seharian beraktifitas disekolah selalu berseri saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun tak jauh berbeda, mereka berjalan berdampingan selama melewati lorong sekolah. Karena tak ada kegiatan klub ataupun tugas dari guru mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah Baekhyun. Tapi sayang langkah mereka harus terhenti karena kedatangan dua siswa yang tak diharapkan.

"Hey cantik."

Suara itu.. tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo akan bertindak 'sadis' saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya, kini Kyungsoo lah orang yang pertama menyentuh Baekhyun. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo curiga.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang siswa yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang." Baekhyun berucap dengan cuek.

"Kenapa terburu buru sekali cantik? Aku dan Sehun ingin mengajakmu ke kafetaria."

Baekhyun menggeram, "Dengar ya kau Kim Hita Jongin, mana sudi aku ke kafetaria denganmu. Cari saja orang lain untuk kamu ajak."

"Kamu ini cantik cantik pedas ya omongannya." Kini si putih Sehun yang berbicara.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tak Kyungsoo genggam melayang keudara dan mendarat pada kepala Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yak! Kenapa aku dipukul?" Protes Sehun.

"_See_? Selain omongannya pedas dia juga tukang pukul. Seharusnya kau mencontoh si mata bulat ini, dia manis dan tidak banyak bicara." Jongin mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kamu memujinya karena kamu menyukainya kan? Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak suka laki laki hitam sepertimu." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengacungkan telunjuknya kepada Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo memang bulat, dan kini saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun matanya bertambah bulat. Ia membawa pandangannya menatap Jongin, dan mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh tapi tak satupun kata yang Kyungsoo atau Jongin dengar. Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya, ia segera memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jongin.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak banyak bicara."

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun berhenti berbicara. Ketiga orang disana menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dengar ya Kim Jongin, kalau kamu ganggu Baekhyun lagi aku tak akan segan segan untuk menggantungmu di tengah aula. Begitu pula untukmu." Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Sudah ya, aku dan Baekhyun harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh. Sebelum benar benar menjauh, Baekhyun sempat menjulurkan lidahnya kepada dua orang tersebut. Sedangkan kedua orang yang ditinggalkan masih diam ditempatnya. Menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang pergi menjauh.

"_Seriously, dude. _Kyungsoo jauh menyeramkan dibanding Baekhyun." Sehun meringis.

"Tidak tidak, kata kata yang ia katakan sangat romantis ditelingaku." Jongin cengengesan.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, ia tak habis pikir sejak kapan Jongin berubah menjadi seorang masokis.

"Aku ke kafetaria duluan." Sehun berlari cukup kencang.

* * *

Baekhyun meneguk jus jeruk dari gelasnya kemudan ia berlari menuju ranjang. Ia melompat sebelum berbaring disamping sahabatnya. Ranjang itu bergetar cukup kencang, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum bodoh padanya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Kenyang sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Bagaimana kamu gak kenyang, kamu sudah makan tiga potong cake dan dua gelas jus." Kyungsoo menjatuhkan komiknya ke lantai.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, ia hanya mengguling-gulingkan badannya. Ia hampir membuat Kyungsoo jatuh, Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sebal dan menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan pada kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis, namun Kyungsoo tetap acuh.

"Eh Kyung, ngomong ngomong apa kamu masih mendapatkan surat itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Surat apa?"

"Itu, surat penggemar."

"Oh itu."

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menggapai tasnya, ia mengambil sebuah map dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan barang itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku menyimpan semuanya disitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai membaca satu persatu surat yang berada di dalam map bergambar pororo itu.

"Tapi Baek, rahasiakan ini ya? Seharusnya aku tak boleh menyimpan surat itu, semua surat yang masuk untuk radio sekolah harus di arsipkan." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jadi itu alasannya kamu tak pernah membacakan isi surat ini?"

"Iya, kalau aku baca surat ini nanti semua petugas radio tahu."

"Aku heran, kenapa harus warna hitam dan tinta perak? Seperti surat ancaman saja." celoteh Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku, lagi pula aku su—"

"ASTAGA!" Baekhyun memekik membuat Kyungsoo ikut melihat tulisan yang Baekhyun baca.

"Ini manis sekali kyungie." Baekhyun mendekatkan kertas itu kepada Kyungsoo

**_"_****_People say happiness ia a choise, I think happiness is you."_**

**_From: K_**

"Aku harap Chanyeol sunbae mengirimkan yang seperti ini untukku." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit langit.

"Tapi aku tak mau warna hitam, aku ingin warna merah muda. Eh tidak, itu terlalu _girly_. Bagaimana kalau baby blue? Pasti sangat manis. Aku ingin kertasnya berbau mawar, lalu dihiasi sticker lucu. Bukankah indah sekali jika itu be— EMMPHHH!"

Dengan dinginnya kyungsoo membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan boneka rilakkuma besar yang berada di kamar itu. Baekhyun terus meronta dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan dengan entengnya pula Baekhyun menepuk selangkangan Kyungsoo dengan keras dan membuat laki laki bermata bulat itu menjauhkan dirinya.

"Mesum! Kamu menyentuh barangku!" Kyungsoo beralih memukuli kaki Baekhyun.

"Kamu duluan! Aku hampir mati tahu!" Baekhyun berusaha melindungi kakinya.

"Lagian kamu berisik sekali." Kyungsoo menghadiahkan satu pukual kencang di pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut dan menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo. Kadang Baekhyun bingung kenapa Kyungsoo yang bertubuh –sedikit—lebih mungil darinya bertenaga sangat besar.

"Kyung, kamu sebenarnya tahu tidak sih siapa yang kirim surat itu?"

Kyungsoo diam, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Mendadak dirinya jadi gugup saat mendapat pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"T-tidak tahu. Kan tidak ada namanya." Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap normal.

"Kamu bohong ya?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Menjauh. Wajahmu menijikan." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyu pun tertawa keras, ia memeluk boneka rilakkumanya dengan erat.

"Tapi senang ya jadi Kyungie, kamu bahkan memiliki penggemar rahasia. Dan si hitam juga sepertinya sangat terobsesi olehmu."

"Si hitam?" Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Iya Kim Jongin itu loh. Dia kelihatannya sangat menyukaimu."

"Begitu ya." Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Kyung, sebenarnya kau dan Jongin kenapa sih? Kenapa kau selalu menghindarinya?"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia berpikir apaka harus ia ceritakan kepada Baekhyun? Tapi tak mungkin juga sih Kyungsoo terus menyembunyikan ini dari sahabatnya.

"Aku dan Jongin adalah teman masa kecil."

"Benarkah? Kamu berteman dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang tertadik menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Asalkan kamu tahu, kamu juga menyebalkan Baek." Kyungsoo menekan dalam kata menyebalkan.

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu!" Timpal Baekhhyun sambil mencubit lengan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ya pokoknya aku dan Jongin adalah teman kecil."

"Kenapa kalian seperti saling tidak kenal? Bahkan si hitam memanggilmu mata besar!"

"Aku dan dia sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia pergi saat kelas lima, dan sekarang kita sudah kelas satu SMA. Berati kurang lebih lima tahun kami tidak berbicara."

"Harusnya kau menyapa dia. Siapa tau dia rindu padamu." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun, "Canggung."

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan terburu buru, ia terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun sampai lupa dengan daratan. Untung saja jarak dari apartment Baekhyun dan rumahnya tak begitu jauh. Matahari makin menyembunyikan dirinya, dan sang dewi malam mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo makin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak mau di omeli oleh eomma nya karena bermain sampai lupa dengan waktu.

Rumah Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan mata, namun dirinya malah terdiam. Ia tak segera masuk dan menyampaikan alasan ini itu karena pulang terlambat. Ia malah berdiri dengan diam sambil memandang orang yang juga tengah memandanginya.

"Kyungsoo, lama sekali. Aku sudah berdiri disini selama berjam-jam."

Kepala Kyungsoo terasa pusing saat orang itu memangil namanya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

* * *

"Kyungsoo?"

Panggilan itu membuat anak laki laki yang tangannya sedang ia genggam menoleh, "Ada apa Jongin?"

Saat itu musim panas mulai datang, cuaca menjadi lebih terik dan udara pun menjadi kering. Kyungsoo tidak menyukai musim panas, karena dirinya tak kuat menahan cuaca kering. Titik titik keringat tampak jelas pada wajahnya.

"Kamu berkeringat."

Dengan satu tangan yang bebas Jongin menyeka keringat Kyungsoo dengan sapu tangannya. Pipi tembam Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merah seperti buah tomat. Segera Kyungsoo menggumamkan terimakasih dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Dua anak kelas lima sekolah dasar itu terus saling menggenggam selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Tas ransel bergambar _Pororo _dan _Krong_ itu sangat serasi saat berdampingan. Langkah kecil mereka berhenti didepan pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi keduannya seakan tak mau memisahkan diri.

"Uhm.. Jongin, aku mau pulang." Kyungsoo menggoyang goyangkan tangannya.

Dengan berat hati Jongin melepaskan genggamannya, "Besok kita pulang bersama lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Timpal Kyungsoo semangat.

"Kyungsoo aku.. aduh bagaimana ya."

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Suka. Jongin suka Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil meremas ranselnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia diam sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin ya?"

"Bukan, Kyungsoo juga suka Jongin!"

"Benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Entah inisiatif dari mana Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bertambah bulat, pipi keduanya bersemu merah.

"Mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo milik Jongin!"

Hari terus berganti, setelah Jongin menyatakan cinta monyetnya kepada Kyungsoo ia menghilang. Jongin tak pernah kembali ke sekolah, guru bilang Jongin dan keluarganya harus pindah dari Korea ke Seattle. Dan setau Kyungsoo Seattle itu sangat jauh dari Korea. Sedih, Kyungsoo sangat merasa kehilangan. Setiap hari Kyungsoo berharap Jongin akan kembali, tapi hari itu tak kunjung datang.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin aku gantung?" Kyungsoo berucap dengan ketus.

"Wow, sepertinya kau tertular Baekhyun ya?"

Kyungsoo malas menanggapi, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ocehan dari mulut Jongin sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

"Pulanglah, atau aku benar benar akan menggantungmu di aula." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sedangkan Jongin sang pejuang cinta hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"_I'll get you again_."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Yup! Chapter ini menceritakan tentang kisah Kyungsoo dan Jongin :3 chapter depan kita kembali sama Chanbaek! Makasih untuk like sama reviewnya ~ di chap ini review lagi ya! ohya dan panda membuka pintu sangat lebar untuk saran dari kalian semua =w=)/

Sincerely,

dearpanda.


End file.
